


Shawn’s Rose ♡

by Unapologeticjjdm



Series: Shawn’s Rose ♡ [1]
Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oneshot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Series, shawnsrose, somewhat plot, sorry for my grammar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unapologeticjjdm/pseuds/Unapologeticjjdm
Summary: Enjoy ;)





	Shawn’s Rose ♡

N<https://www.wonderlandmagazine.com/2018/06/15/shawn-mendes-2/#2>

 

It was a warm breezy afternoon as rose

laidback enjoying the beautiful ocean waves she was only inches on the sand as the glorious blue water crept her toes all the way to her body satisfied she decided to take a swim stepping in it was the most amazing view she thought as the sunlight quenched her silky soft skin.

 

Getting lost in the splatter of water and having a blast she was startled by her fiancé to be Shawn ; hey beautiful I missed you as he rushed and picked her up in her arms like it was last time he would see her , hey baby I missed you too and those honey tasting sulking swollen lips made just for me nodding he agrees the only one I love you mean so much to me you are my heart as much as I am your heart exhaling she feels her heart flutter with butterflies heart beating so loud both of them could hear it c’mere he says as he smash’s their lips together they waste no time with the entrance of tongues , ah shit Shawn looking around to see any people he finds no one insight he slowly takes his time exploring her gorgeous figure he fell in love with though looks didn’t matter it was her heart, her spirit , just being for who she was smiling he can’t believe he has this amazing hot woman as his soon to be fiancé.

 

Hours later they return to their beach house

Hey Shawn do you wanna watch a mov—

He wasted no time picking her up and rushing them to the bedroom.

 

Slowly settling her on the bed they take turns freeing themselves of both of their clothes

Damn he thought to himself rose would be the death of him .

 

He grasps both of her hips as she was on top of his lap both grinding on each other rose could feel her lovers cock getting hard lowering her hands on his zipper she free’s his erect penis she licks her lips seeing him already dripping with Precome

 

“OH FUCK HOT DAMN HE MOANS LOUDLY”

Rose was riding him like a wild animal and he was loving it

 

“FUCK BABY YOU MAKE THE HOTTEST SOUNDS COME ON BABY FASTER POUND INTO ME MOANS ROSE” the room smelled of sweat and sex it was the hottest thing she witnessed

 

Alright my turn lovely Shawn says laying on her back seeing she is relaxed he slowly grips her legs licking stripes along the way till he gets to her clit taking his time exploring her sex he sucks in her juices seconds later he hear’s rose moan in approval he notices his hard on come to life alright baby you ready for this big cock to destroy your walls she nods and says oh yes daddy pound me so hard knock my uterus behind ribs take me now oh god I love you so much

 

Excepting her demand he starts sliding in her dripping sex slowly then goes faster “AH SHIT RIGHT THERE BABY C’MON BIG DADDY SHAWN “ it feels so good as he spots her sweet spot

 

He feels his balls tighten and toes curl moments later he cums so hard in her entrance

after sliding out of her.

 

You ready for a nap he tells her yeah sure

Pulling their bodies together they fall into a deep Sleep.

 

Fin

;)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ;)


End file.
